Alpha 25
You've had it too easy for too long... We've heard tales of stable prisons that run themselves overnight and we've decided that no self respecting strategy game should be this easy. We've introduced new prisoner "reputations" that mean they're not just going to sit still because their needs are met. No, these boys are going to mess things up! Taser power has been reduced, guards need to attend training classes and prisoners have remembered how to build escape tunnels again. This game just got a whole lot harder... Reputation *New prisoners sometimes have a reputation, shown when highlighting them or in their rap sheet. **Nb. Existing prisoners (in alpha 24 save games) will not have any reputation - only new arrivals. *The reputation specifies unusual abilities or traits they may possess, which affect their behaviour. *50% of reputations are known when the prisoner arrives. The other 50% can be revealed through your informants. *All prisoners have a new "Character" tab in their rapsheet, which gives details on their reputation. *STRONG - hits harder with each punch during fights *TOUGH - can withstand a lot more punishment in a fight. **He can also sometimes withstand being hit by a Taser *VOLATILE - liable to kick off without warning and for no reason *STOICAL - will not become suppressed when locked in Solitary *SNITCH - a known informant, and as such his life may be in danger. Don't leave him alone with other prisoners for too long *DEADLY - a master in lethal combat moves, and can sometimes kill with a single hit *EX LAW - was once a Police Officer, or some other law enforcement profession. His life may be in danger *COP KILLER - guilty of murdering a Police Officer. Your prison guards may be unable to restrain themselves when subduing him *FEARLESS - not intimidated by the sight of Armed Guards, and is less likely to surrender during a fight *QUICK - an unusually fast runner *INSTIGATOR - sows seeds of discontent in all those nearby. When he causes trouble, nearby prisoners will feel compelled to do the same *In some cases, the prisoner will have a high degree of a reputation, eg "Extremely Strong" or "Extremely Volatile". *In a very small number of cases, you will receive a LEGENDARY PRISONER. These guys have a potent mix of the above list that makes them very dangerous. New Prisoner Categories To help deal with the new troublesome prisoners, two new categories of prisoner have been created. Prisoners must be manually assigned to these categories. These new categories have a corrisponding new Zone in the Deployment screen, and a new Regime column. *Protective Custody **Useful for hiding your snitches, ex law enforcement etc in a safe zone where they cannot be attacked ***Nb. Informants sent to protective custody lose coverage quickly (out of the loop) ***Nb. During riot conditions, some of your most dangerous prisoners may attempt to attack the protective custody wing *SuperMax **If you simply cannot control a particular prisoner, move him to supermax. **Allows you to segregate them away and instigate strong lockdown and security measures Escape Tunnels Overhall Escape Tunnels have been rebalanced, and are now viable once again: *Prisoners in neighbouring cells will team up to try to dig a combined escape tunnel. **They can share any tools they have during the operation *Many weapons can now also be used as digging tools, eg Knifes, Forks etc *Guard dogs are now more reliable at discovering tunnels, and will mark the suspected spot with a small flag. *Searching a cell now has only a low chance to discover an escape tunnel, UNLESS the prisoner is digging it when the guard enters! *To discover a tunnel for certain, dismantle the toilets in the cells you suspect. Confidential Informants (continued) *Any single informant now has a maximum coverage of 50% at the time he is hired *An informants coverage will slowly increase over time (beyond 50%), so long as his suspicion is low and he is not 'active' *The Informants overlay now shows the highest level of suspicion ever reached by an informant, as a black line. *You can now highlight and select prisoners and staff etc in the Informants window *Informants now reveal Assassination Targets - ie prisoners who will be attacked if left alone for too long **This is shown as a red crosshair over the prisoner. (Known informants / Snitches, ex law enforcement etc) Game Balance changes *Prisoners responsible for a serious injury will have their category automatically increased (min-sec to medium, medium to max-sec) *Prisoners responsible for a murder will be charged and given an additional 25 year sentence, and will automatically reclassify as Maximum Security (if they weren't already) *The 'temperature' of your prison must now be at least 33% before a riot can start *Ten Prisoners must be rioting before a prison-wide RIOT status can occur. To stop the riot, you must reduce the number of rioting prisoners to three or less. Taser Training Program *All regular guards must now pass the Taser Certification Program before they are permitted to use a taser. *This takes place in the classroom and is led by the Chief. *The staff window now shows which guards have body armour and tasers. **Nb. When loading an alpha 24 save, all Tasers owned by regular Guards and Dog Handlers will be confiscated, and a refund given. **Nb. Dog Handlers can no longer carry Tasers. *Prisoners can now pick up weapons from their current room during fights, escapes, riots etc. (Based on what is available as contraband) *The Morgue is now a source of Knifes and Scissors *Prisoners can now improvise a Shank in the Workshop *Prisoners can now improvise a Baton in the Cleaning Cupboard (by snapping mops) *Prisoners can now improvise a wooden pick axe in the Workshop (for digging tunnels) Mod System Continued *Now supports multiple active mods at once, even if those mods all add their own new graphics *New property to set material auto-consumed on job *Can now auto-order raw materials NEW SCRIPT COMMANDS: *GetNearbyObjects - Get a list of all nearby objects of a certain type *NavigateTo - Instruct an entity to go somewhere *ClearRouting - Clear an entity's destination Panic Button mod: *A new 'official' test mod that adds a Panic Button to the game, using the new script commands. Injured staff members will run to it and press it, and guards will be summoned to the area. Fixed : You can no longer place Foundations that you cannot afford 'Unlimited Funds' option in 'New Prison' screen: *Spend as much money as you like while building your prison - a more pure sandbox mode. Prisoners will now be assigned to Rehab programs more reliably, when addicted/alcoholic/withdrawn Bug Fixes *0004559: Gameplay Prisoners don't starve to death *000353: Graphics Door is diagonal *0004957: Gameplay Cooker works fine without electricity *0003352: & Behaviour TVs satisfy Recreation Need without Power *0001382: Gameplay Workshop saw and press don't require electricity. *0004684: Gameplay Objects requiring power/water remain functional when power grid overloaded *0003186: & Load Water Valve resets to On when game is Reloaded. *0000106: Specific Issues Pipe Valves do not save state. *0005166: Graphics some Guards show permanently their fists after a fight *0003486: Gameplay Prison Guards do not receive weapons back *0005448: Graphics Bleach sprite is sometimes incorrect *0000022: & User Interface Needs tab does not scale past 200 prisoners. *0001948: & User Interface Steam shift+tab menu pausing and unpausing the game *0003720: Graphics Prisoners in class facing the wrong way *0001351: & Behaviour Visitors facing the wrong way *0002391: Graphics Drains overlap beds/toilets *0003989: Graphics Drains appear above washing machines *0002970: & User Interface Lights over doors prevent door operation *0000066: & Behaviour Prisoners use showers (and toilets) without water *0004275: Other Laundy machines work without water *0005668: & Behaviour Guard looking away from CCTV monitor *0002777: & Behaviour Emergency personnel can't open staff/jail doors *0000181: Graphics Pool Players Disappear During Their Game *0005262: Graphics Drain overlapping toilet *0004755: Gameplay When buying a plot of land above your land, your unfinished foundation jobs move upwards towards the new land *0000191: & Behaviour Hired staff chooses office without any furniture *0003646: & Behaviour Dog sniff icon won't disappear Category:Version History